PMC Soldier
The''' Terrorists''' are enemies seen in Underhell. It is unknown who they work for. Their arsenal contains the following: Heckler & Koch MP5K, M3 Shotgun, M4A1, MP5 EOD, MP7, Riot Shields, and Ballistic Shields. Some of these soldiers are equiped with a Helmet and face shield. Known Members *Ito *Danko Quotes *"Kill them all!" *"Damn you!" *"Do It!" *"Go Go!" *"That Bastard's around here somewhere." *"Stop Him!" *"Get back!" *"There's a raid comming through! Stay down!" *"Lewie? Is that you?" *"Let me go see if it's one of those geeks" *"I said shut up!" *"No!" (At dead comrad) *"Now! Start firing!" *"Start shootin already!" *"Help!" *"This is screwed!" *"Damn it!" *"I'm being shot at!" *"Over here" *"Help me!" *"Somebody get over here!" * "God damn it! Help me!" *"Get over here!" *"I can't do this alone!" *"Hurry!" *"Take that" *"Bingo pig!" *"Ha ha" *"Sleep well" *"Score!" *"Guess who's next?" *"Ha!" *"Run!" *"Raise the alarm!" *"This ain't workin!" *"Call the alarm!" *"Run damn it!" *"Run for it!" *"Retreat!" *"Pull back!" *"Fallback and regroup!" *"Take cover!" *"Get out!" *"I'm out of here!" *"Get out of here, now" *"Oh what the hell?!" *"There's too many of them!" *"Hang in there" *"Shit, this is serious" *"Oh god, hang in there" *"Son of a bitch!" *"Hold on, I'll be back" *"This can't be!" *"Ah shit" *"What do I do now?" *"Oh shit!" *"Hahh?!" *"Let's hold up in here" *"Over here" *"In here" *"Quicky! In here" *"Now!" *"Don't hold back!" *"Hold the line, fire" *"Incomming!" *"I got motion here!" *"Now! Start firin!" *"They're comming in!" *"Last dance!" *"Is something wrong?" *"Take a look" *"Hey, check it out" *"You hear that?" *"What's the problem now?" *"I thought we cleared this place" *"Something's wrong" *"Something's not right" *"Check that out" *"What did I tell you?" *"Whatever, I got the gun here" *"I don't give a damn" *"Take it easy" *"Just do what I say" *"What's going on out there" *"Just stay quiet" *"Stay quiet" *"Be ready" *"I don't believe this crap" *"What's going on out there?" *"Wait for 'em" *"We need some real support" *"I don't believe this crap" *"Be paitient" *"Hold steady" *"Damn it" *"Get him!" *"Fuck you!" *"No mercy!" *"Ah shit, they're everywhere" *"There they are!" *"Watch out!" *"I got trouble!" *"They're here" *"Nothing is going right today" *"Get back, they are here" *"Where'd they come from?" Trivia *When the unidentified personnel (A.R.C. Personnel) arrived to the Parking Garage near the mall, they appear to be allied with the Terrorist, not engaging in a firefight with them. *In level 1 of the Prologue, sometimes when the player runs up the first set of stairs in the Hospital, a terrorist will kick a table, creating cover. *Terrorist are more agressive with grenades then the default Combine Soldier ai. *Terrorist never spawn in the same position, in every playthrough they will spawn in different locations. *Despite wearing Kevlar, both MP5s can still kill the Terrorists if shot in the chest. *The Voice Overs for the Terrorist are from the game SWAT 4. *When the Two Terrorist were arguing amongst each other while Jake was being held captive. Both voices were comming from one NPC only. It's pretty obvious that developer wise, this would be more efficient for design, however it's humorous to take this canonly. Category:Enemies Category:NPCs Category:Antagonists